It is known to detect objects at predetermined distances from a vehicle and generate audible or visual warning to the vehicle operator. Such proximity detection systems are useful for helping the vehicle operator with parking (Parking Assist Systems) and/or navigating in confined spaces (Collision Avoidance Systems). While such systems are useful, they depend upon the operator to take corrective action and do not function automatically.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide Parking Assist Systems and/or low speed Collision Avoidance Systems that are able to function automatically without reliance on the operator for corrective action. In addition, it is desirable that such systems employ sensors and controllers to not only detect the presence of nearby objects but determine whether such objects lie in the vehicle path based on the state of the vehicle and be able to automatically take corrective action, if possible, to bring the vehicle to a stop and avoid collision with the object. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.